


Soldier Boy

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Новый коллега Дженсена очень рад его участию в шоу, а Джаред, похоже, ревнует
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163597
Kudos: 3





	Soldier Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soldier Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904072) by [timehasa_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehasa_way/pseuds/timehasa_way). 



Изначально звонок Джареда Дженсену выглядит довольно невинным, будто Джаред просто хочет поболтать во время перерыва, отдыхая в трейлере. Но Дженсен знает, когда Джаред хочет сказать что-то еще, и довольно скоро это выясняется.

— Ну, похоже, люди рады, что ты снимаешься в Пацанах. — Судя по голосу, Джаред напряжен, хоть он и пытается казаться беззаботным. Дженсен слегка ухмыляется.

— Люди? — с нажимом спрашивает он, уже зная, к чему это приведет.

— Ага, — Джаред замолкает, а Дженсен улыбается попыткам Джареда все-таки высказать то, что на самом деле хочет. — Энтони даже раскопал фан-арт.

Дженсен, все еще улыбаясь, плюхается в кресло в доме, где остановился в Лос-Анджелесе, приехав для примерки костюма.

— Да ну?

— Ага, — повторяет Джаред, голос становится еще более напряженным, а Дженсен продолжает отмалчиваться. — Ты еще не встречался с ним?

— Нет, не формально, — отвечает Дженсен, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, разворачиваясь в кресле боком, расслабляясь и наслаждаясь этой игрой. — Но он был достаточно любезен, чтобы написать мне и поприветствовать в шоу.

Дженсен практически слышит, как раздуваются ноздри Джареда.

— Он пишет тебе?

— Не постоянно, просто, чтобы поздороваться, ну и поделиться некоторыми историями об этих костюмах и о том, как их подгоняют. Знаешь, они все измеряют. — Дженсен снова садится ровно и, наклонившись вперед, понижает голос до серьезно-загадочного. — Хочешь знать, какой у него размер члена?

После глубокого вздоха в трубке Джаред снова начинает говорить, слегка повысив тон.

— Ты издеваешься?

Дженсен ломается и начинает смеяться.

— Совершенно верно! Ты ревнуешь?

— Нет. — Ответ на автомате, и Джаред вздыхает. — Я…

— Ты что? — Дженсен напрягается, слыша неуверенность в голосе Джареда. Ему не нравится этот тон. Никогда не нравился.

— Это глупо, — говорит Джаред, начиная отпускать себя, но все же признается. — Ты на новой площадке, в новом шоу, а ведь… Мы сразу нашли общий язык с того момента, как встретились впервые на сете. Что если...

— Исключено, — без сомнения говорит Дженсен твердо.

— А вдруг? — Джаред настаивает. — Я имею в виду, ты действительно можешь сказать, что это больше никогда не повторится?

— Да. — Дженсен по-прежнему отвечает без заминок, по-прежнему твердо, пульс немного учащается, он стряхивает зудящую под кожей, вызванную этим разговором мысль, что он мог никогда не полюбить Джареда так, как любит. — Может быть, я слишком самоуверен, но мне все равно, с кем еще я встречаюсь на работе. Нет никого, кроме тебя, Джаред.

Он мог бы отреагировать круче, спросить Джареда, как он мог подумать, что Дженсен оставит его после всего, через что они прошли, но он этого не делает, потому что понимает. Особенно в эти дни, когда мир перевернулся с ног на голову и их собственная жизнь изменилась. Дженсен понимает, как вынужденная дистанция между людьми может взрывать мозг, он и сам не мог отрицать, что на него это никак не влияло. Он все еще возвращается мыслями к их последней неделе вместе.

— Я не брошу тебя, — мягко говорит он, не совсем так, как говорил эти слова Дин, но Дженсен знает, что для них обоих это по-прежнему очень важно. За многим из того, что они играли вместе, стояли настоящие эмоции, и Дженсен знал, что это связь, которую он никогда не сможет нарушить.

Джаред снова вздыхает, и Дженсен слышит в этом вздохе облегчение и уверенность.

— Я знаю, — говорит Джаред теперь более уверенно, — знаю, ты прав. Я просто скучаю по тебе, вот и все.

— Тогда, позволь мне помочь с этим, — говорит Дженсен, меняя тактику. Он просматривает фотографии в своем телефоне и выбирает одну, чтобы отослать Джареду. Улыбается, отправляя ее. — Проверь сообщения. — Он ждет и довольно хмыкает, когда слышит резкий вдох в динамике.

— Черт возьми.

— У меня даже не должно быть фото, но я убедил их сделать одно для меня сегодня и пообещал никому не показывать. Мы все еще прорабатываем примерку, но это последняя версия.

— Господи Иисусе, Дженсен, — выдыхает шумно Джаред, и у Дженсена начинает вставать, лишь от одного его тона. — Как, черт возьми, мне после этого вернуться к работе?

— Сколько у тебя времени? — спрашивает Дженсен, откидываясь назад, и скользит рукой по паху.

— Ты правда ждешь, что твои новые коллеги не будут виться вокруг, когда ты в этом костюме? — Джаред игнорирует вопрос, и мрачные, ревнивые нотки снова сквозят в голосе, но сейчас немного веселее, Дженсен расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах и тянет молнию вниз, обхватывая рукой полностью окрепший член.

— Ты думаешь, я шлюха, Джей? — Дженсен поддразнивает, медленно гладя себя и прислушиваясь к звукам, которые издает Джаред, понимая, что тот делает то же самое. Он не много слышит, но точно может сказать, в какой момент дыхание Джареда сбивается. — Или ты думаешь, что я беззащитен? — Он тихо посмеивается, понимая, как действует на Джареда, и поворачивает запястье, чтобы доставить себе немного больше удовольствия. — Ты готов появиться здесь, со всей этой энергией большого члена, чтобы защитить меня?

— Заткнись. — Все, на что способен сейчас Джаред, и Дженсен подкидывает бедра.

— Все еще любуешься? — спрашивает он, не сомневаясь, что это так. — Ты должен знать, каково это. — Теперь он слышит, как Джаред дрочит, и ускоряет свой темп, размазывая смазку по члену. — Все так обтягивающе. Я чувствую себя таким… сильным.

Звучит глупо, но это правда, и Дженсен снова сжимает кулак, застонав и вызвав у Джареда всхлип. Во время подгонки Дженсену было неловко, но в то же время он все равно почувствовал себя супергероем. Напоминало то ложное чувство безопасности, когда он примерял на себя личность сильного охотника Дина.

— Боже, я хочу отсосать тебе, — стонет Джаред, прерывисто дыша, у Дженсена закрываются глаза, и он начинает работать рукой быстрее.

— Да, — выдыхает он, снова глухо посмеиваясь, проводит большим пальцем по головке члена и дрожит, чувствуя подступающий оргазм. — Стоя на долбаных коленях.

— Да, сэр, — горячо, но покорно, почти с отчаянием отвечает Джаред. Дженсен снова выгибается и стонет, все тело натягивается струной, когда он кончает, не прекращая себя гладить. Он слышит глубокий стон Джареда, его оргазм и обмякает на подушках кресла, вспотевший и довольный.

— Я сделаю что угодно, только бы ты привез один из костюмов домой, — все еще тяжело дыша, отзывается Джаред.

— Я тоже, — смеется Дженсен, сердцебиение понемногу приходит в норму. — Я так хочу претворить фантазии в жизнь.

— Я люблю тебя. — Голос Джареда звучит спокойно и довольно, именно так, как нравится Дженсену.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает Дженсен. — Постарайся продержаться без меня, хорошо?

Джаред смеется.

— Пошел ты.

— Это ты иди, — мягко отвечает Дженсен и сбрасывает звонок, прежде чем Джаред успевает ответить.


End file.
